Thermoplastic olefin compositions (TPO's) are uncrosslinked blends of olefin polymers and polyolefin elastomers. TPOs have been widely used, e.g., in the automotive fascia industry, because of their processability, cost effectiveness, and properties such as good weatherability and ease of color change. A TPO composition is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,391,618. The TPO composition comprises a blend of a propylene polymer with a copolymer of ethylene and a 4-18 carbon alpha-olefin. The composition is used to make molded articles that exhibit improved impact resistance and an excellent balance between impact resistance and rigidity.
However, TPOs also suffer from shortcomings such as a low gloss surface that is easily scratched or otherwise marred.